Bertholdt's Confession
by Sdiamondstar
Summary: Bertholdt has feelings for a certain girl. He tries his best to keep his embarrassing secret from his comrades, but what will happen if they were to find out? Will he ever gather up the courage to tell them and confess his love to her? {One Shot} [BertholdtxYmir]


**(A/N: I wanted to make a fanfiction for this pairing so badly. I believe they are so adorable together and this ship barely gets the love it deserves. This is the longest fanfiction I have written so far, but there is more to come. I tried to make them in character as much as possible, especially since this is romance and the manga/anime isn't a part of that genre. So sorry for the oocness that comes along the way. Hopefully you guys like and enjoy the story! ****_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕_****_)ﾉ_****_*:･ﾟ✧)_**

**~Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. 1~**

* * *

_Ymir, I always wanted to tell you something. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I l-love- dammit. _Bertholdt cursed to himself. He was frustrated at all the thoughts and scenarios that popped up in his mind when it came to confessing his feelings for Ymir.

He kept his feelings to himself for a while now and he tried his best not to show any signs of it. Bertholdt cringed at the thought of somebody finding out about his secret crush. Just imagine what they would do or say if they were to find out, especially since he had a crush on _Ymir._

Bertholdt walked slowly towards his bed before plotting himself down on the edge of the hard mattress. With his elbows on his lap, he began to go into deep thought. He pushed himself back down to lay gently against his bed, making sure his back was comfortably pressed against the mattress.

He looked up at the wooden ceiling. Lifting his hand up, he stares intensely at the back of his hand.

There was a sound of the wooden door gently opening. The terrible noise snapped Bertholdt out of his thoughts as he focused all his attention on who was coming through the door.

Coming inside the cabin was Reiner, Jean, Connie, Marco, Eren, and Armin.

"Training is done already?" Bertholdt asked, wondering what have caused them to leave early.

"Nah, nothing really happened. Commander Keith caught Sasha trying to steal some meat from the kitchen. He told us to go back to our cabins because training was cut short for today. So now I guess he is giving Sasha the punishment she deserves for slacking off while the rest of us were working our asses off training." Reiner explained to Bertholdt. "Besides, why didn't you come to training today?"

Bertholdt paused for a second, trying to figure out a way to respond to his friend's question without spilling the beans of what he was really doing.

"Well..." he scratched the back of his neck, "I was just thinking of some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Jean asked, interested on knowing Bertholdt's thoughts. _Hell,_ they've been working their asses off for 12 hours everyday. It wouldn't hurt for them to be able to just sit down and chat about something other than their daily training schedule.

"Ah, it is really nothing for you guys to concern yourself with." Bertholdt chuckled, awkwardly.

Reiner could sense that Bertholdt was trying to hide something."I am not buying that Bertl. I have known you for too long now for you to already lie to me like that. Okay Bertl, come on, let it out."

Everyone inside leaned in closer, becoming too engrossed in the conversation.

_Shit. _Bertholdt cursed to himself. His life long secret was now going to be revealed and as much as he wanted to keep it for a little bit longer, there was nothing he could do about it. He looked up. All the boys in the cabin looked very eager to find out what has been making him so absent-minded lately. Bertholdt sighed; he was too kind for his own good. He decided to tell them.

"I've been thinking of someone a lot recently."

With the six boys focusing all their attention to him, he could see every single one of their faces look very shocked.

"Who is it, Bertholdt?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, who is it? We all really want to know!" Armin added.

Bertholdt wanted to keep the rest of his secret to himself because he believed he had told too much. But looking at each of the boy's faces, eyes glowing with excitement, who was he to deny them?

Bertholdt loosened his shirt, suddenly feeling a bit warm. He glanced off to the side before quickly mumbling his answer to the guys.

_"Ymir"_

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Jean leaned in so he could be able to hear his confession.

Flustered, Bertholdt shouted out what he had said before. "Ymir; I said Ymir is the one I have been thinking about lately!"

After Bertholdt blurted out his secret, silence filled the air. Worried, the tall boy faced his friends only to find them staring at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Ymir? Why her? She seems like she was meant to be a dude, but just ended up being inside a girl's body. And besides, she seems to be way too into Krista." Connie announced, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Connie let's not go into assumptions right away. I'm pretty sure Bertholdt here, has a reason as to why he is attracted to Ymir." Marco calmly said. He always had a gentle and graceful attitude when it came to talking to people.

Bertholdt's face began to blush even more. "Y-Yes, I mean she is really beautiful and her voice is very lovely."

Bertholdt realize that he was starting to sound like a heart-struck fool, but his reasons as to why he likes her are all very true. "I-I mean, her personality isn't like your average girl's personality, but I love her for that. She is straight forward and she is very confident about herself. Those are things that I really admire because I am the complete opposite!"

Their facial expressions changed from excited and shocked to more of a sorry look. Bertholdt really didn't expect anything else. He knew they were never going to understand how he felt. But the silence surprised him for the least part. He was sure they were going to interrogate him with more questions.

A sudden hit on his back caused him to let out a loud cough, making him lose his focus once again. Looking up to see who had hit his back, he saw a smiling Reiner right before him.

"Say Bertl, I know she hasn't really talked to you-"

"Any of us, for that matter" Armin commented, interrupting Reiner's speech. He gave a quick glance at the young blond, warning the boy not to interrupt while he was speaking.

"Anyway, if you feel this way about her, there is only one way to settle this."

XXXXXX

Bertholdt's predictions were correct for the most part. He knew they would force him into doing this kind of thing.

The six of them stood in front of the girl's cabin, which was located directly across from theirs. Bertholdt could already feel his dignity and self-esteem slowly fading away as they stood in front of the small cabin.

"Hey Bertl, are you ready?" Reiner asked, checking to see if his friend was okay. Reiner knocked on the door almost immediately after Bertholdt gave an assuring nod. After he had knocked on the door as loudly as he could, the nosy boys fled behind the bushes, leaving nervous Bertholdt standing all by himself.

The door slowly opened, revealing Ymir from behind.

"Oh shoot, this is going to be good." Jean said enthusiastically. He was then nudged by Marco, telling him to lower his voice.

"So, what are you doing here at this kind of time? Hmm, Bertl, do you mind telling me?" Obviously Ymir was being sarcastic, but with the tone in her voice, there was a bit of curiosity inside of her wondering why he would come outside so late- especially outside the girl's cabin.

Bertholdt reddened. The sound of her voice was making him fee light-headed. He loved her voice; it was one of the aspects he loved about her.

Ymir raised a brow in suspicion when she noticed his red, sweaty face. Her suspicion began to fade away forming into an _'I already know' _type of expression.

A small smirk appeared on her face as she began to speak. "Oh okay, I know, you are here for Annie. Hmm Bertl, want me to call her so you two can have your _'alone time'_?"

There was an awkward silence between the two. "Ha, I'll go get her." She turned around, heading over to where Annie was at. Before she can even take a step further, she felt a slight tug coming from her arm. Bertholdt was shaking, looking down at his hand wrapped around her wrist. He stared at her; the expression on his face caught her attention, telling her that he was serious.

"Hey guys, do anybody know what's happening?" Eren asked, keeping his gaze on the two. The distance where the bush they hid behind was not too far away from where Ymir and Bertholdt was, but it made it rather difficult to hear what they were saying. "I think he is going to confess!" Armin answered, also keeping his focus on them.

Ymir removed her wrist from his hand and crossed her arms. "Okay, what is it?" Her voice seemed to be more serious than usual.

"I don't want to see Annie."

Ymir kept her arms crossed, wondering when he would go back to his cabin.

"Ymir, I wanted to tell you something…" That was all Bertholdt managed to stammer out before Ymir cut him off.

"What? Are you going to confess your un-dying love to me or something?" She had returned into her normal sarcastic attitude.

"Y-Yes" Bertholdt whispered quickly, lowering his head; his thick brown hair fell in front of him, covering his eyes. He was happy about that because he was afraid to see Ymir's reaction. He gulped, anticipating for the worse.

Ymir, bewildered by his sudden reply, asked the tall boy to repeat himself, unsure if she had heard him right.

"Yes." Bertholdt reached out to take a hold of her hands. "Ymir I love you!" Bertholdt confessed loudly. At this point, his face was so red that if he had the chance to look at himself in the mirror, he would look like a tomato. He never could imagine himself speaking so loudly in front of her. Embarrassed, Bertholdt could only hope nobody else in the cabin had heard him.

Ymir was shocked to hear what he had to say. She had heard him clearly the first time. The silence once again appeared, filling up the atmosphere between them. The brunette girl smiled before laughing softly to herself.

Bertholdt could feel the embarrassment and shame that was inside him. He lowered his head once again. Looking at him, she could see his shame starting to grow. Tugging on the neck line of his shirt, she pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss.

The boys behind the bush gasped at the site of the two kissing right in front of them.

She broke off the kiss, staring deeply into his eyes before taking a step back. Her small smirk still remains on her face.

"So Bertholdt, you're already showing your true side. I like it."

Turning around, she headed down the hallway.

She paused, and faced the tall boy standing by the door." See you tomorrow Bertl, get some sleep some sleep will ya? Don't want you to miss out on training again."

"O-Okay, See you tomorrow!" Bertholdt couldn't believe that he had actually confessed to Ymir- and she actually had the same feelings for him too! It was too surreal for him. Closing the front door of the girl's cabin door, he turned around only to see a flock of boys all around him.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Armin said, being cheerful as ever.

"Yeah, I guess my thoughts about you were wrong." Eren added crossing his arms and nodding.

"I know right." Connie said, joining in on the conversation.

Marco smiled at Bertholdt, reassuring that he knew he was pleased with him.

"Yeah, if Bertl here can do it, then I can definitely confess to Mikasa." Jean commented, feeling more confident about himself.

"Ha- Don't get your hopes up too quick horse face."

Jean turned around to face Eren. "What did you say Jaeger?"

While the two were bickering and the others were laughing, Reiner pats Bertholdt's back and looked at him with a satisfied look.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Looks like your balls finally kicked in, huh Bert."

Bertholdt was too concentrated on the soft lips that had touched his. Bertholdt closed his eyes and softly touched his lips with the tip of his finger.

"Yeah"

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it. To be honest, I don't know the official spelling for Bertholdt's name, so I just went with the one I was use to. (And besides these characters have like ten different spellings for their names.) Well anyway, Thank you so much for reading!) **


End file.
